Naruko Namikaze: Kunoichi in Training (TobiasHawk94 Edit)
by TobiasHawk94
Summary: This is my edit of a fanfic already on the site. Added scenes and fixed grammar. Naruko Namikaze has been living as Naruto Uzumaki for 8 years. Now it is time Princess Naruko revealed her true nature. WARNING: Yuri, violence, and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

Naruko Namikaze: Kunoichi in Training  
By DarkbladeNaruto  
Edited by TobiasHawk94

Chapter 1 – The Return of Princess Naruko

"Naruto. Naruto, are you listening to me?" A man about twenty-six with brown hair and a scar across his nose said, looking at the blond thirteen-year-old boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. Standing next to him was a boy with black hair that looked like a duck's ass.

"What? Did you say something Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said, making the man behind him smile at him using this line on Iruka, while everyone else just deadpanned.

"Naruto, knock it off and listen to the Hokage when he is talking to you," Iruka said, rubbing his temples and thinking of ways to get rid of the headache we got from Naruto.

"Why should I? Did he just blow in the wind because he's an old fart?" Naruto asked, making everyone go wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Naruto! You idiot! Show the Hokage some respect!" A pink-haired girl yelled as she threw a punch at Naruto. He dodged the blow and retaliated with a punch to the Kunoichi's gut, making her fall to the ground, holding her stomach as everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Naruto, did you have to punch Sakura?" The old man wearing a funny hat asked.

"Yes I did. I will not be her fucking punching bag anymore, and if you don't like it then blow it out your fucking ass old man. I'm sick of this village treating me like a nobody and you don't do a thing about it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home where I can be who I was meant to me." Naruto walked out the office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone except the Hokage were wondering what he was talking about.

"Lord Hokage, what was Naruto talking about? He wasn't acting like himself," a silver-haired man asked, looking at the old man. The Hokage looked down at his desk.

"Kakashi, take these scrolls to Naruto and tell him he has permission to break the Gender Seal that was put on him at five. The scrolls hold clothes, and tell him that I will have Tsunade and Jiraiya return to Konoha to train him. Also, he is no longer part of Team Seven," the Hokage said, pulling out two scrolls and handing them to Kakashi, watching him disappear in a puff of smoke. "Sasuke, you can leave. Anbu, take Sakura to the hospital," he said, watching Sasuke depart and the Anbu take Sakura away.

"Lord Hokage, let me talk to Naruto. I should be able to calm him down," Iruka said, looking at the old man who just smiled at him.

"No, don't worry about it Iruka. I had it coming," the Hokage chuckled, "The village is in for a wake-up call when Princess Naruko reveals herself." Iruka looked at the man, dumbfounded. "You'll find out later today, Iruka," he responded, looking out the window at Hokage Monument.

Naruto's Apartment

"This is fucking bullshit! Why can't I undo the fucking seal now?! How much longer do I have to wait, old man?!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door to his apartment, only to see his sensei sitting at the table. "What do you want, pervert?" Naruto asked, only to be handed some scrolls.

"The Third told me to give these to you and something about breaking a Gender Seal that is on you," Kakashi said, watching Naruto's eyes light up.

"Finally! I hate being like this! I'll be right back," Naruto exclaimed as he ran to his room and shut the door.

"Well, I guess I should just read until he comes back out," Kakashi said to himself as he pulled out his new copy of Icha Icha Twin Love. He started to read, but was interrupted by a thirteen-year-old girl with emerald eyes and red hair stopping at her waist in twin ponytails. "Can I help you Miss? Better yet, what are you doing in Naruto's apartment?" Kakashi asked, looking at the redhead who, for some reason looked familiar to him.

"Yes, for starters you can put that book away or I will shove it up your ass. Second, what else did the old man tell you Kakashi?" The red-haired girl said, folding her arms and tapping her foot, glaring at the silver-haired Jōnin, who turned extremely pale.

"F-fine, b-but who a-are you?" Kakashi asked nervously as he put his book away in fear of having it shoved up his ass by a young girl and becoming the laughing stock of the entire village.

"My name is Naruko Namikaze, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, and daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," the girl said, making Kakashi faint at the mention of the names. Naruko groaned. "Pussy. I think I'll go find Hinata and see if she wants to go out for a bite to eat." She said as she left the apartment, leaving a unconscious Jōnin on the floor.

The Streets

"Now where would Hinata-chan be? You know what? Fuck it, **Neo Kazegan**!" Naruko said to herself, activating her bloodline jutsu. The Neo Kazegan is similar to the Byakugan, having the veins on the sides of the eyes bulge, but the eye itself turned a neon blue color. That moment, people started wondering about how a Namikaze was still alive. "Ah, there you are my lavender flower. Nobody can hide you from my eyes." Naruko took off towards Hinata's location.

With Team Eight

"So, what are we doing next Kurenai-sensei?" The thirteen-year-old, lavender-eyed, blue-haired girl asked.

"Well, nothing. You guys are free the rest of the day, so you can do whatever you want to," Kurenai responded as they were walking. They noticed a red head running toward them. (well, Hinata.)

"Damn… you're… a… tough… girl… to find… Hinata-chan…" Naruko gasped, exhausted. The group looked at her, then at Hinata.

"Uh, Hinata? Do you know this girl?" A boy with a white puppy on his head asked her.

"No… I've never seen her before in my life Kiba," Hinata responded, looking at the boy.

"What? Come on Hinata-hime, I know it's been, like, eight years since you last seen me," Naruko said, making the girl's eyes widen.

"N-Naruko-hime?!" Hinata squealed as she ran and hugged her best friend. "Where the hell have you been Naruko?" She asked as she glared at the red head.

"I've always been here Hinata-chan, but I went by a different name. A name that you and everyone knows." Everyone looked at her, confused. "I'll give you some clues. Blond. Blue. Idiot. Pink. Sharingan. Dope. Seven." Naruko said, smirking when she saw Hinata blush. "I'm guessing by the blush you know what I mean Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, if you know, can you share with the rest of us?" Kurenai asked, looking at her student, who looked at Naruko. Naruko nodded.

"Everyone, meet the true Naruto Uzumaki: Naruko Namikaze, my best friend," Hinata said, making Kiba and Kurenai's eyes widen and Shino almost lose his glasses.

"Dog-boy, put those eyes back in your head. You'll never see me naked," Naruko said with a smirk that irritated Kiba.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it bitch?" Kiba said laughing while his dog, Akamaru, jumped off his head. Naruko activated her Neo Kazegan and started to make her way over to Kiba.

**"Kiba, I'm going to show you why you don't want a pissed off Naruko after you."** Naruko said in an evil tone that would've made Kyuubi proud. She grabbed him by the collar of his coat and stared him in the eye with an evil smirk. She threw him up into the air and jumped up above him. "**Namikaze Crusher**." Naruko said as she brought her heel down on the boy's chest, sending him crashing down to the ground. Kiba started coughing up blood.

"Naruko, are you sure that was wise? How are you going to tell the Hokage that our team can't do any missions because Kiba's in the hospital due to you and your temper?" Hinata said, grabbing Naruko by the ear and pulling her away from Kiba before she could do any more damage to him.

"Okay, what happened, and why is Kiba a bloody mess? Naruko?" The Hokage said as he appeared behind her in a puff of smoke.

"Well, Kiba pissed me off by calling me a bitch. So I used the Namikaze Crusher on him… I guess I should have just kicked him in the nuts instead." She looked at the Hokage and hid behind Hinata, who kept pushing her away. "I'll take whatever punishment you think is best, Lord Hokage."

"Well, you definitely are Kushina's daughter. For punishment, I think half mission pay should do for now." The Hokage turned to Kurenai. "As for replacing Kiba, I'm placing Naruko on Team Eight for the time being since her teammate, Sakura, is in the hospital for a few months and I don't trust the Uchiha being on the same time as the Princess of Whirlpool, so Naruko, welcome to Team Eight." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"But, what happens when Kiba returns Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"Don't worry, Kiba is still on your team, it's just until Naruko's new teachers arrive and Kiba is fully healed. Besides, I'm dropping Sakura from the program since she has no real skill in becoming a ninja and she is more suited to becoming a medic-nin," the Hokage replied. Kurenai nodded, understanding, and the Hokage left with Kiba.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei, I'm sorry I caused your team so much trouble and put Kiba in the hospital. I guess I'm more like my mother than I thought…" Naruko said, hanging her head in disappointment.

Kurenai smiled. "Don't worry about what Kiba said. He does have a big mouth. You are very beautiful, just like your mother. Now, meet us at the Hokage's office tomorrow at 10 am, okay?" She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruko turned to Hinata. "Come on Hinata-hime. My sweet tooth is acting up. I could really go for a cinnamon bun or two. What do you say?" the Kunoichi asked, only to have Hinata grab her arm and drag her to their favorite sweet shop.

Sweet Tooth Paradise

"Hello, and welcome to Sweet Tooth Paradise," the lady behind the counter said as Naruko and Hinata walked in. "Ah, Lady Hinata. What can I get for you and your friend?"

"We'll take four cinnamon buns, Rika-chan, and make them extra sweet." Hinata replied, pulling Naruko up to the counter with her, not letting go.

Rika smiled. "Okay, just let me go get them. I take it that the order is to go?" Hinata nodded and she went to retrieve the sweets. She came back and gave them the bags. "Here you go. I'll just take it off your tab Lady Hinata." Hinata nodded and dragged Naruko out of the shop.

Hokage Monument

"You remember when we used to sneak away from the Hyuuga estate and come up here Naruko-chan? It was so nice back then." Hinata said, sitting down and passing cinnamon buns to her friend. She could tell Naruko missed eating the sweets since they vanished in under a minute. "We do have a problem though. My little sister, Hanabi, has your room now Naruko-hime." Hinata told her, finishing up her first cinnamon bun while Naruko was almost done with her second.

Naruko thought for a bit. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll just stay in your room with you… that's if you don't mind…" She blushed as she watched Hinata licking her lips. When she finished her cinnamon bun, she answered.

"I don't mind Naruko-chan, but we need to tell my mother and father that you're still alive. They were heartbroken when they thought you left…" Hinata replied, getting up and walking off. Naruko followed closely behind her.

Hokage's Office

"Lord Hokage! Naruto's missing and there is a red head saying she's the fourth's daughter!" Kakashi yelled, running into the office.

The Hokage looked at the silver-haired man. "I know Kakashi. The thing is, the girl you saw WAS Naruto. I placed a Gender Seal on her when she was five so don't worry about it. Also, I'm taking her off of Team Seven because of what happened this morning. Now if you mind, I have paperwork to do." Kakashi stood there, dumbfounded, but left the Hokage to his work.

Hyuuga Estate

"Welcome back Hinata. How was training?" Hinata's mother asked her.

"Well, it was fine mom. It's what happened after that was funny, well, at least to me," Hinata replied, trying not to burst out laughing about what happened to Kiba.

"What was that sister?" A little eight-year-old girl asked.

"Well, Kiba finally got what was coming to him: a one-way ticket to the hospital for a few months," Hinata replied with a smile that made her parents confused.

"Sweetie, how can you be happy? Your teammate is in the hospital!" Hinata's mother asked as her daughter sat down.

"Because, it's who sent him there. Isn't that right, Naruko-chan?" The moment Hinata said her name, both of her parents' eyes widened as the red-haired Kunoichi walked into the living room.

"It's great to see you two again. Hana, Hiashi." Naruko said as the both of them crushed her in a hug.

"Thank God! You're okay Naruko! Please don't run away again, we thought we failed your parents when we couldn't find you when you disappeared!" Hana said as she and Hiashi said, hugging the girl.

Naruko started tearing up. "I won't, I promise," Naruko said hugging back, trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" The little girl asked, making everyone look at her.

"Hanabi, this is Naruko, my best friend," Hinata said, introducing Naruko to her little sister.

Hanabi glared at her. "Father, why is a non-Hyuuga here?" She activated her Byakugan.

Naruko glared back. "Please girlie, you think that the Byakugan is going to scare me?" Naruko walked toward her, activating her Neo Kazegan, freaking the little girl out, making her run to her mom and hide behind her legs. Unbeknownst to Naruko, her eyes suddenly had a white star in them.

"Naruko-chan, what happened to your eyes?" Hinata asked her friend, only to get a confused look out of her.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked, only to get a mirror handed to her. She looked at her eyes and was shocked about seeing the white star. She suddenly remembered something. "Um… could you guys send Hanabi to her room? I need to talk to the three of you alone…" Naruko said as she rubbed the back of her head. Hiashi sent Hanabi to her room and the four remaining people sat down at the table.

"So, what's with the white star?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, guys, what you see is the combination of the Namikaze clan's Neo Kazegan and the Uzumaki clan's **Shiroi Hoshi No Me** (White Star Eye). I know you guys already know about them, but what you don't know is that the Shiroi Hoshi No Me will appear when an Uzumaki goes into…" Naruko stopped, blushing. "When an Uzumaki goes into heat." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So THAT is how your mother bagged Minato. Damn, never thought of something like that. But, how?" Hana asked, hoping she could answer.

"Okay, we Uzumaki have a pact with wolves. Watch: **Uzumaki Summoning Jutsu**!" Naruko said, slamming her hand onto the ground. Gray smoke appeared and when it cleared, a gray wolf the size of a full grown Inuzuka dog appeared.

"**Who dares summon me away from my partner?! Speak now or else!**" The wolf demanded, only to get smacked in the head by Naruko. "**What the fuck was that for girlie?! You wish to die? You do that again and I WILL kill you!**" The wolf retaliated.

"I know you did not just threaten to kill me Asami-chan. You do know who my mother is after all." Naruko glared at the wolf, making her gulp.

"**I'm so sorry Lady Naruko. If I knew it was you, I would never had threatened you. Please, forgive me. You know I don't like going anywhere without Lady Kushina.**" Asami apologized, looking down at the ground.

Naruko patted her head. "Don't worry Asami-chan, but I believe that it's time the Shiroi Hoshi No Me has activated." Naruko said, making Asami look at her and nod.

"**Right. Of course. Just let me reverse summon your mother so she can explain everything and then we will get you your partner.**" Asami said, slamming her tail down. A puff of red smoke appeared and when it cleared, a beautiful woman with red hair stopping below her waist and emerald eyes appeared.

"Mamma! I missed you so much!" Naruko said as she ran to the woman and tackle-hugged her to the ground.

"Naruko? Is that you?" The woman asked, looking at the red-headed girl. Naruko deactivated her Neo Kazegan, but still had the Shiroi Hoshi No Me.

"Yes, it's me," Naruko replied joyfully.

"**Lady Kushina, I don't mean to interrupt your mother-daughter reunion, but Lady Naruko has activated her Shiroi Hoshi No Me. You must tell her about the cycles and bond that the wolf and Uzumaki clans share.**" Asami said, making Kushina look at her daughter and was shocked that it was true.

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought we had another year or two, but I guess not." Kushina looked around the room. "Hana, Hiashi, Hinata. How are you three doing?" Kushina said, getting up off the ground and adjusting her outfit. The three Hyuugas smiled. Kushina looked back at her daughter. "Okay, Naruko, I know you're wondering about the cycles, but I'll explain that later. First, I'll explain the bonding." Naruko looked at her, dumbfounded. "You see, when we are taking a partner, we take on certain characteristics of our partner. We gain a tail and wolf ears, as well as a stronger sense of smell and hearing." Naruko's eyes widened, remembering seeing her mother's hybrid form. "Now the cycle is another word for heat. Naruko, twice a year you will go into heat. It will only last a week, but the thing is you will only jump the one that you are close to." When Kushina got finished explaining, Naruko and Hinata fainted.

"**Well, that went better than I expected Lady Kushina.**" Asami said as she walked to her and sat down at her feet.

"Damn… did somebody get the number of that pink harpy that hit me?" Naruko asked dazed, getting a giggle out of her mother. "Mom, please tell me you were just joking."

"Sorry sweetie, I'm serious. You're going into heat right now. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but every Uzumaki girl has to go through it. It's how we will find our mate for life." Kushina said, looking at her daughter, then at Hinata, who was getting back up from the fainting spell. "Now that we got that out of the way… Asami, let's find my baby girl a partner." Asami stood up and walked to Naruko.

"**Okay, Lady Naruko, it's time. Just bite your thumb, wipe the blood on your hand, and do the summoning signs. Say Uzumaki Partner Selections.**" Asami told Naruko.

Naruko proceeded with the ritual. "**Uzumaki Partner Selections!**" She slammed her hand on the ground and smoke exploded. When it cleared, everyone was shocked that instead on one wolf, two twin wolves the size of Akamaru appeared in front of her. "Okay, what did I do wrong Asami?" Naruko asked. Asami just shook her head.

"**Nothing. You did nothing wrong Lady Naruko. It just seems that you are destined to have two partners.**" Asami said, looking at the two wolves in front of her.

Naruko kneeled down. "Hello. My name is Naruko," she said as she reached out and petted the wolves.

"**It's nice to meet you, Lady Naruko. My name is Kimiko and this is my sister, Kiyomi. Why have you summoned us?**" Kimiko asked the girl, only for someone else to answer.

"**Kimiko, Kiyomi, and Lady Naruko. As of today, the three of you are partners.**" Asami said, making the wolves look at her.

"**Yes mother.**" The wolves said at the same time.

"Well now. Naruko, Asami and I have to get back to Whirlpool. We will see you at the Chūnin Exams. We'll be sending your cousins okay?" Kushina said. Naruko nodded. "If you have any questions about the cycle, just ask Kimiko or Kiyomi. They can help. Goodbye sweetie." Kushina kissed Naruko on the forehead and vanished in a puff of smoke with Asami.

"Well then. You four, let's get something to eat and then send you guys off to bed." Hana said, getting up off the couch and making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata-chan… how do you feel?" Naruko asked her best friend, who still seemed a little out of it.

"Naruko-chan… is what your mom said…" Hinata blushed.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Would you really… jump me?"

"We'll have to wait and see… I…" Naruko trailed off as she tried to speak to Hinata, but was finding it hard to.

"What's wrong Naruko-hime? You can tell me. We are like sisters after all." Hinata picked up Kiyomi and started to pet her.

"I'll… tell you later. I promise Hinata-chan." Naruko said as Hana came back with food.

"Here girls, some sandwiches. Take those to your room. Naruko, for now you're gonna have to share a room with Hinata since Hanabi-" Hana was cut off.

"I know, Hinata-chan told me." Naruko replied. Both of the girls took the sandwiches and left to their room, the two wolves following behind.

Hinata's Room

"**Lady Naruko, where do we sleep?**" Kimiko asked, walking into the room.

"Kimiko, please, just call me Naruko. You'll be sleeping on the bed with Hinata-chan and me." Naruko said as she and Hinata put on their sleeping kimonos. Hinata wore a dark blue one while Naruko wore a dark red one, each to match their hair.

"Naruko-chan, what are you going to do now? You know, all this. I mean, if you think of it, you'll be trying to jump me for the next week." Hinata stuttered, eating one of the sandwiches.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. We'll think of something." Naruko said, giving the wolves each a sandwich.

Hinata looked at Naruko. "Naruko-hime, you can't feed wolves sandwiches…"

Naruko giggled. "Hinata-chan, you forget. These are special wolves." Naruko turned to the wolves. "Okay, you two can take your human form so you can eat." The wolves started to glow and change form. They both turned into two girls with blond hair and wolf appendages. They looked thirteen-years old.

Hinata squealed. "They're so cute!" The girls blushed and started to nibble on their sandwiches.

"Okay girls, finish eating so we can go to bed. We have team training training tomorrow with Team Eight." Naruko explained, getting onto the bed and going underneath the covers with Hinata. The girls finished eating and went back into their wolf forms and curled up between the two Kunoichi.

"Well, at least they're comfy. Huh?" Hinata said, looking at Naruko, who was already asleep. "That figures… See you in the morning Naruko-chan." Hinata fell asleep.

Gate of Konohagakure (The Next Morning)

"So Tsunade, do you think Naruko will remember us? I mean, it's been eight years. What's to say she won't beat the shit out of me and yell at you?" A man in his early fifties with white spiky hair asked the busty blonde that was next to him.

"Don't be a coward Jiraiya. She's our granddaughter, she won't hurt us." Tsunade told her husband as the gate came into view. A guard tried to stop them.

"Halt! State your business in Konohagakure." He was ignored as the pair just kept walking.

"Don't bother. That's the legendary Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya Namikaze." The other guard said.

Hinata's Room

"Come on Hime… wake up…" Naruko stood in front of Hinata, trying to wake her up. "Fucking damn it, Hinata. Get your little sexy ass of yours up!" Now she was getting annoyed. "Fuck it." Naruko lifted Hinata's kimono and smacked her bare ass, sending Hinata jolting to the ceiling in pain.

"Ow, what the actual fuck Naruko?! Did you have to smack my ass? Damn it woman! That fucking hurt!" Hinata yelled, rubbing her sore butt cheek and glaring daggers at Naruko. Naruko was standing in a towel, dripping wet. Hinata noticed her tail and cute wolf ears. "Um, Naruko? You do know that you have a tail and wolf ears right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know. It's part of the bonding pact. I like 'em, they make me look hot like my mother." Naruko said as she dropped her towel and changed into a dark red bra and matching thong.

"Naruko-chan… what time did you wake up?" Hinata asked the redhead, who was putting on some revealing clothes, making her blush.

"About thirty minutes ago. Hinata-chan, you know you're cute when you blush like that. You know, if you stare at me any longer I might take it the wrong way." Naruko said, winking at the Kunoichi. She showed off her outfit. It was red with red fingerless battle gloves and a pair of combat boots. She had her hair done up like her grandmother Tsunade's, but what threw her off was that she had her headband around her neck and a diamond tattoo on her forehead.

"Hey Naruko-chan… what's with the tattoo on your forehead?" Hinata asked as she started getting dressed.

"Huh? Oh, this." Naruko pointed at the tattoo. "I call it the Triple Threat Seal. It lets me store chakra, increase my strength, and heal any wound I receive. It's my own creation. If you want, I could put one on you too Hinata-chan. It would come in handy on all missions outside the village." Hinata looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, thanks Naruko-chan." Hinata put her headband around her neck. "How did you come up with it?"

"It wasn't that hard Hinata-chan, I am an Uzumaki after all. It's in my blood." Naruko saw Hinata nod her head and grabbed her hand. She dragged her into the dining room with Kimiko and Kiyomi hot on their heels.

Dining Room

"Morning," Hana said as she saw the girls walk into the dining room.

"Morning mother/Hana," Hinata and Naruko said at the same time as they sat down at the table.

"So, did you two sleep well?" Hiashi asked them before she started to eat again.

"Fine, until Naruko smacked my ass this morning to wake me up. I still have the handprint to prove it…" Hinata said, glaring into Naruko's Shiroi Hoshi No Me, who just smiled back.

"Wh-what?" Hiashi stuttered at what his daughter just said to him.

"I said that Naruko smacked my ass this morning to wake me up." Hinata told her father again as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Why would you do that Naruko?" Hiashi asked her, only to see her stare at Hinata and blush a deep red. "Naruko? Are you listening to me?" He asked the other girl, only to shake his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"Naruko, stop staring at me. I don't care if you're in heat, you aren't touching me. Yet that is," Hinata said, making her parents look at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure you want to play hard to get Hinata? You know I get what I want in the end," Naruko said with a laugh, making Hinata blush knowing that she was right and it was only a matter of time. "Besides you will be mine Hina-hime." Naruko whispered in her ear, making Hinata shiver from what she said.

"Naruko stop it! I'm trying to eat." Hinata squealed, pushing Naruko away from her so she could eat.

"Fine, I'll see you at the training ground." Naruko said. She got up and headed towards the door.

"Naruko, where are you going?" Hinata asked as her friend walked towards the door.

"I'm going to the Hokage's office. My grandparents entered the village no more than ten minutes ago." Naruko said, walking out the door with her wolves following her.

"Hang on Naruko, I'll go with you." Hinata said as she ran after Naruko, leaving her parents wondering what just happened.

Hokage's Office

"Well, let's go in. No point in standing out here waiting." Tsunade said, opening the door making the man behind the desk look up and smile.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya welcome back. Your granddaughter will be happy to see you again after eight years." The man said as a red flash appeared out of nowhere.

"You got that right, you old windbag." A redheaded girl with a tail and wolf ears said, appearing in a red flash with two wolves and Hinata holding her, shocking the three at how she arrived. "Hey grandma, grandpa it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruko said as Hinata let go and looked at the two people in front of her.

"Naruko is that you?" Tsunade asked her, only to see her nod her head. The moment she did, Tsunade crushed the poor girl in a hug.

"Tsunade, you might want to let go. You don't want to kill her." Jiraiya said only to get glared at by Tsunade. "Nevermind," he said backing off, not wanting to get hit.

"Lady Tsunade, I think you should let Naruko go. She can't breathe." Hinata said, seeing that Naruko was turning blue from the hug.

"Sorry Naruko, I guess I don't know my own strength." Tsunade said looking at Naruko but noticed her eyes were different. "Naruko what happened to your eyes? They have whites stars in them." Tsunade asked making her and Hinata blush.

"Well grandma, you see, my Shiroi Hoshi No Me activated and, well, I'm going into heat." Naruko said rubbing the back of her head while still blushing, causing the three adults to go wide-eyed.

"What do you mean. 'in heat' Naruko?" The Hokage asked, making her turn to him.

"Well, you see the Shiroi Hoshi No Me appears when we go into heat for the first time, and stay activated until the first heat's over with. After that, we can use the Shiroi Hoshi No Me whenever we want, but for now they will stay activated all week." Naruko said with a smile.

"So we just have to make sure you don't jump any guy's, right?" Tsunade said hoping that was it, only to see Naruko shake her head no.

"Sorry, but no. You see, who said I like boys? Grandma, I'm a lesbian." Naruko said making Jiraiya giggle like a pervert, only to get a fist in his face from Naruko, who activated her Triple Threat Seal on her forehead for extra strength to send him flying all the way to Sunagakure.

"Naruko, how did you do that?" Tsunade asked, looking at her granddaughter, wondering how she figured out her super strength.

"It wasn't hard grandma. You see this seal on my forehead? It's called the Triple Threat Seal, my own creation. It stores chakra, increases my strength, and heals all battle wounds that I receive." Naruko said, making her grandmother go wide-eyed that she was able to make such a seal. "But like all seals, it comes with drawback. I can only use it for fifteen minutes every hour and if I force it, I can kill my self. That's only with the strength and healing parts of the seal. The chakra storage part I can use all the time, as long as there is chakra in it." Naruko said, making her grandma fall down at the creation of such a seal.

"Naruko, I don't know you did it, but you created an ultimate version of the seal on my forehead." Tsunade said in a shocked voice.

"I know grandma. I designed my seal off of yours after all." Naruko said, sitting down on the couch with Hinata.

With Jiraiya

"I hate my life." Jiraiya said to himself as he was flying towards Sunagakure. He suddenly crashed into someone, sending him along with Jiraiya. "Itachi."

"Lord Jiraiya? What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked.

"Well, I pissed off my granddaughter, Naruko, and she sent me flying. What about you?"

"Same as you. Pissed off an Uzumaki." Itachi just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who was it?"

"Kasumi, her cousin. I fucking hate redheads."

Jiraiya winced at the name. "Yeah, Kasumi is one hot redhead with a temper to match Naruko. I swear those two could be sisters." Jiraiya imagined chibi versions of Naruko and Kasumi.

_Thank you for flying Air Naruko and Air Kasumi. Have a nice landing._

With that, Jiraiya and Itachi crashed in the rock village. Just minutes later, all you could see was them being chased by an army of rock ninja.

Back at Hokage's Office

"Sorry I took so long to get back. I crashed into Itachi and had to run away from a legion of rock ninja." Jiraiya explained as he came back to the office, making everyone laugh at him.

"So, what are you two doing back here?" Naruko asked.

"Well Naruko, they are here to train you." The Hokage replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened to my pussy of a sensei?" Naruko asked, only to get smacked by Hinata.

"Naruko-chan, show some respect."

"Why? I told Kakashi who I was and that pussy fainted, which reminds me." Naruko turned to Jiraiya. "Gramps, when is your next book coming out?" That made Tsunade do a double take on what she said.

"Naruko Maelstrom Senju Uzumaki Namikaze!" Tsunade yelled, making the girl look at her.

"What? I like the books- well, the lesbian series that is. It gives me ideas on what to do to Hinata-hime." Naruko turned to the aforementioned Kunoichi with a sexy smirk. Hinata just stood up and backed away from her. Naruko looked around the room. "Why is everyone looking at me funny? It's not my fault I'm in heat..." She said as she took out a book that said Icha Icha Paradise Strawberry Love: Volume 2 and started reading it.

"**Kiss her. Take the book and kiss her Hinata.**" A voice inside Hinata's head said.

"Who are you?"

"**I'm your perverted side.**"

"What the hell do you want?"

"**Go over there and kiss Naruko damn it!**"

"No, I can't. She's my best friend."

"**Girl, even best friends have needs, and besides, she's in heat, and to add to the point, you loved her when she was Naruto right? So kiss her or I'll take over and kiss her myself!**"

"You wouldn't dare! I don't want to risk our friendship because I kissed her."

"**Hinata, she said herself that she was in heat and she would pounce you anyways.**"

"Fine, you win. Just leave me alone and if anything gets out of control, I'll blame you."

"**Go and get her, girl. If you need tips, read her book. You might find something.**" With that, the connection was cut off.

"Naruko-hime, put that book away." Hinata said as she walked up to her.

"Why should I? It's a good book and I'm not-" Hinata snapped the book closed and kissed Naruko in front of everyone, whose eyes widened. Naruko broke the kiss. "Hinata, what was that for? Not that I minded, you are a good kisser, but what came over you?"

"Call it, 'payback' for this morning." Hinata winked and sat back down with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, so does that mean you'll kiss me everytime I smack your ass?" Naruko asked, putting the book away and sitting next to Hinata.

"No Naruko, so don't get any ideas. Besides, you'll have to work for the next one." Hinata wore a perverted grin.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Hinata?" Naruko asked, glaring the girl.

"I am Hinata, Miss I'm-In-Heat. It's your fault I'm acting like this." Naruko was shocked at the response.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan... I had no idea... Well, let's just hope we can make it through the week... before something happens that I can't control." Naruko suddenly came up with an idea and turned to the Third. "Hey old man. Can you give us a C-rank mission? This way the both of us will be too focused on the mission."

The Hokage nodded. "Naruko, I can give you a mission, but it's up to Kurenai if she thinks Hinata and Shino are ready." Naruko pouted.

"Make it a joint mission between Team Eight and Team Ten. Maybe I could knock some sense into Ino. Besides grandma Tsunade and grandpa Jiraiya will probably come with us, since they are my new senseis after all. So, please?" Naruko asked, making a puppy face.

"Okay, fine Naruko. A joint mission between Team Eight and Ten. I'll have an Anbu retrieve them." The second he finished, an Anbu with a cat mask came in. "Cat, can you go get Kurenai, Shino, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji please and thank you." The Anbu vanished.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something." Naruko vanished in a red flash.

"Why did she leave?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think she just went back to the Hyuuga estate to pack our stuff for the mission." Hinata started pulling out a cinnamon bun when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." The Hokage said and six people walked into the office.

"You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?" A bearded man smoking a cigarette asked.

The Third nodded. "Yes. Asuma, Kurenai, your two teams will be doing a joint C-Rank mission. I'll explain once Naruko returns from whatever she is doing."

"Where's Kiba?" A blonde thirteen year old girl asked, only to get blinded by a red flash of light.

"Dog-boy is in the hospital for staring at my chest. Don't tell me you've never decked anyone for staring at yours because I'm sure you have, Ino." Naruko replied as she put on a black crimson trench coat with the words, "Blood Red Vixen" written on it in Kanji.

"Wait, how do you know my name? I've never met you before." Naruko laughed at the blonde's question. "What's so funny?!"

"It's the fact you can't put two and two together. You know who I USED to be, isn't that right Shikamaru?" Naruko looked at the lazy Genin.

"What the hell are you talking about you troublesome redhead?" Naruko smacked Shikamaru upside the head.

"I swear you are the most troublesome Nara that has ever lived Shika." Naruko sighed. "Fine, I'll give you guys some clues as to who I used to be. Dead-last Team Seven." Naruko could hear Shikamaru mutter the word, "Troublesome."

"Naruto, drop the jutsu." Shikamaru said, making Ino and a plump Genin glare at the redhead.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled and headed towards Naruko, fist clenched, ready to punch the girl. Naruko grabbed Ino's fist and made a single-handed handsign and lightly poked her wrist. Ino collapsed, holding onto her wrist in pain.

"Ino, you might want to think twice next time. Just be glad it's only temporary." Naruko looked back at Shikamaru. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Drop the jutsu. It's no use pretending to be someone else." The shadow-user repeated.

"Sorry Shika, no can do."

"And why is that?" Chouji asked, reaching into a bag of chips.

"Because, my name is Naruko Namikaze, not Naruto Uzumaki. I was born female, not male." Ino stood back up, her wrist still tweaked in a bad direction.

"Then why did you go around as a boy, much less the most annoying boy I have ever met?" Ino asked.

"Because, you idiotic blonde, my family has a lot of enemies. More than any clan in Konoha as a matter of fact. That is why I was forced to be a boy for the past eight years." Naruko looked at herself. "And plus, about being annoying, I had to hold in this secret for so fucking long that it went to my head. I was going crazy. Be glad I'm back to normal." Naruko said, trying not to damage the blonde anymore.

"Why hide who you really are?" Chouji asked.

"Because Chouji, I am the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death." All of Team Ten's eyes widened. "I will not say anymore than that. We have a joint mission and before you ask, yes, I am Kiba's replacement until he's out of the hospital."

"Okay, if you guys are done, I would like to get you guys your mission." The Hokage said so they would look at him. "If all of you would follow me to the mission room please."

The Mission Room

"Lord Hokage, I was wondering if you were going to make it. It seems Team Eight and Team Ten are here for a mission." Iruka said as the Third sat down.

"Yes, they are. Now, where's that new mission that just came in from a bridge builder from the land of waves?" Iruka started going crazy.

"Lord Hokage! They're just kids!" Iruka shot up out of his chair.

"Iruka, they are kids, but they are also ninja. Besides, I'm sure whatever problem arises, the two teams can handle it. The mission is perfect for them." He put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Now then, Tazuna. Would you please come in?"

The door slid open and a drunken old man with a bottle of Sake in his hands. He looked at the kids and groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission Start!

"Kids... I pay good money and I get a bunch of kids... They pro-" Tazuna got cut off due to the fact that, out of nowhere, Naruko appeared behind the drunk at blinding speed, with a kunai at his throat.

"Now Tazuna, I would really consider thinking before you speak. Now I can't speak for everyone here, but as for me... I am the second strongest Kunoichi here, other than my grandmother Tsunade, and FYI... **You don't want to have a pissed off Uzumaki at your throat**. Do I make myself clear you drunken old fool?" Naruko explained in a voice that made the entire room silent. "Good." She lowered her kunai. "Now then, I suggest that everyone go home and pack for a month long mission and meet at the front gate in an hour." She turned to Hinata. "You don't have to worry about packing. I already got your stuff." Naruko smiled at her friend and headed out the door, her wolves following her.

"**Naruko, what are we going to do now for the next hour?**" Kiyomi asked her.

"That's easy Kiyomi, I have a feeling that the old man lied to the Hokage." Naruko replied as she walked outside them building, getting weird looks from the people.

"**What makes you say that?**" Kimiko asked, making everyone by them shocked that a wolf was talking, but dismissed it as something ninja related.

"There is more to this mission than the drunk leads on. I mean, why would anyone attack a bridge builder unless they wanted him out of the way?" Naruko took out a scroll and wrote something down on it. "**Summoning Jutsu**." She slammed her hand down on the ground, a wolf appearing from the smoke. "Akane, please take this to my mother." She gave the scroll to the wolf, who vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Front Gate

An hour later, everyone arrived at the gate. "Well, it looks like everyone is here. Let's get going then." Kurenai said, only to get interrupted by a wolf that appeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Lady Naruko, your mother said that she and three other Whirlpool Kunoichi genin will meet you and the others half-way there.**" Akane said. Naruko nodded and the wolf vanished.

"Naruko, who was that?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"That, sensei, was Akane. She's a messenger wolf for the Uzumaki clan to communicate between each other. I had her deliver a message to my mother because I have a feeling that the drunk lied to us. If so, we will need that extra help. Besides, it's always better to have five Uzumakis than one." Naruko smirked, making Tazuna flinch.

"Can we go now, please? I would like to get home some time." The drunken man asked as he started walking. Everyone followed behind.

Asuma looked at Naruko. "Hey Naruko, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it Asuma-sensei?"

"The wolf said that Kunoichi from Whirlpool are coming to help us. Do you know who?" Everyone looked at Naruko.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I know who might come. This next month will be quite interesting." She smiled.

"Could you possibly tell us who and why the next month will be interesting?" Kurenai asked. Naruko walked ahead of everyone.

"While I know my mother will be coming, I think my cousins Kasumi, Natsumi, and Kohaku are also coming. Those three girls are fiery little redheads, just like yours truly. You don't want to piss them off." Jiraiya flinched at the names.

"Naruko, are you sure it will be those three?" Tsunade asked.

Naruko nodded. "Yes grandma, I'm sure. I can't wait to see them. It's been eight years since I last saw them." She spotted a puddle in the road. "Hey, let's speed it up... I just got a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Tazuna, stick close to the group, but-" She got cut off by two ninja that jumped out of the puddle, wrapping a chain around Asuma and Kurenai.

"Two down, nine to go." They both said as the cut Asuma and Kurenai into ribbons.

"Sensei!" All the kids yelled, except for Naruko.

Naruko appeared behind the two ninja in a red flash, swords at their throats, shocking everyone except Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Now, before I kill you two, I want answers. For starters, why are you here and who sent you?" Her Neo Kazegan activated, moving the blades of the swords right on their throats.

"Why should we tell you anything? You'll be dead soon anyways so just get out of our way and let us do our jobs."

Naruko's voice got darker. "**Tsk tsk, wrong answer.**" She sliced his head clean off.

"You bitch! How dare you kill my brother?! I'll-" The other ninja suddenly got thrown up in the air by the redhead, who jumped above him.

"**Namikaze Crusher.**" She slammed her heel into his chest, crushing him into the ground. She held out her right hand. "**Rasengan**." A ball of chakra appeared in her hand and she slammed it into his chest, slicing him into bits. She deactivated her Neo Kazegan. "That was fun." She walked back over to everyone, smiling. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"N-Naruko... how could you just kill... just kill two people and act like it was nothing?" Hinata asked the Kunoichi, shaking. Naruko just smiled.

"Hinata, the reason I was able to was because I made my first kill when I was five... No, I don't want to talk about it." Naruko turned to a bush, everyone shocked. "You two can come out now."

Kurenai and Asuma came out of the bushes. "Good job Naruko at protecting the team and the client." Kurenai said.

"Thanks Sensei, but more importantly," Naruko turned to Tazuna, "Tell us why the Demon Brothers after you. I know for a fact it can't be one of us. There is a one in a million chance that we would be with you." Everyone looked at Tazuna.

"Okay. You're right. They're after me only because of the bridge that I'm building." Tazuna sat down and explained everything about Gato and the village.

"So, Gato is the reason you're building the bridge. You want to free your people from him." Asuma summed it up, Tazuna nodding.

Ino was wide-eyed. "Asuma-sensei, we should head back to the village. We're not ready for this type of mission." She suddenly got slapped onto the ground by a pissed off Naruko, shocking her.

"Ino, I don't want to hear anything from you. Do I make myself clear?" The redhead glared at the blonde. "You know what? Maybe Asuma-sensei should take you back. You're nothing but a spoiled fucking fangirl that gives all Kunoichi a bad name. Straighten the fuck up. Mommy and daddy aren't going to save you from anything now." Naruko looked away from Ino towards the road.

"You're wrong Naruko. I don't need my parents to save me, not anymore. I'm a ninja of Konoha, not a sad little princess that needs saving." Ino stormed up to the redhead, who turned towards her with a smile.

"Good. You might just make a fine Kunoichi after all." Ino stood there, confused.

"Um... I don't get it..."

"I know what I said. It was hurtful and I'm sorry I said it, but it had to be done. You needed to realize that you can do it. You have taken the first step into becoming a true Kunoichi, but I will tell you this. Whenever Asuma-sensei isn't training you, I will be. It will be hard and I won't go easy on you, but we will see results." Naruko smiled. "Maybe someday you might be able to tweak my wrist like I did to you." She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Excuse me, what about the mission? Are you still going to go through with it?" Tazuna interrupted.

"Well Tazuna, I can tell you one thing. I know I'm still going to help you. My grandparents will also come along anyways to keep me out of trouble." Naruko said, getting a nod from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I'm in." Hinata said, walking towards her friend.

"Me too. If you can do it, so can we." Ino said, following right behind Hinata. Both Hinata and Ino turned around to see who else would join in.

"It's too troublesome, but Chouji and I are in." Shikamaru said as he walked up, Chouji right behind him.

"It's only logical that we all go. We are a team after all." Shino said, walking up to them.

Asuma lit up a cigarette. "Damn, we're outnumbered. I guess we have no choice but to continue the mission." He looked at Kurenai.

"You're right, but the fact still remains that Tazuna lied to us." Kurenai said.

Naruko looked at Kurenai. "True Sensei, but if what he said about Gato was true, it would seem he had no choice but to lie. Hell, if I was in his position, I would have done the same thing too. He'll just have to finish paying after Wave gets back up on their feet." Tazuna nodded to the girl.

"Naruko, if anything happens to them-" Kurenai got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's on my head, big whoop." Everyone was surprised at how cold the redhead was being. "Sorry... I'm..." She trailed off, blushing, making everyone confused except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata.

"You're what Naruko?" Ino asked, curious.

Naruko looked up at the blonde. "Well, I'm sort of... in heat..." Everyone besides a few looked at her weird.

"Um, Naruko... that's impossible. You're not an animal." Shikamaru said.

Naruko went into explaining everything. "-So if I act different, it's just my mood swings. Word of advice, don't get in my way when I am mad." She said, making it clear that they had to go.

"Hey Naruko, may I ask you something?" Asuma asked as the group followed the redhead.

"Don't worry Asuma-sensei. The guys don't have to worry about me jumping them." Asuma was stunned by her reply.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"It wasn't hard Sensei. You guys are safe." Naruko looked at Hinata and Ino. "The girls are a different story." Everyone besides Hinata was speechless.

"Y-You're a lesbian, Naruko?" Ino asked.

"Yep!" Naruko replied proudly, making everyone stop. Kurenai was about to say something when a new voice interrupted.

"Not only is my cousin in heat, but she is also a lesbian. Not bad cuz, not bad." A redheaded girl walked out from behind a tree wearing a light red battle kimono and two swords strapped to her back. "Just stay away from Kasumi."

"Kohaku, is that you?" Naruko asked the girl.

"Yep." Kohaku walked up to the group.

"Where are the others?" Naruko suddenly got tackled to the ground by a red blur.

"Naruko-chan! I missed you!" A second redhead squealed as she buried her head in Naruko's breasts, making her blush.

"Kasumi, knock it off or do I have to tie you up again?" A third redhead said, walking up behind Kohaku.

"Natsumi! Come on, it's been eight years since I've seen Naruko-chan! Quit ruining my fun!" Kasumi complained, looking at Naruko, who noticed that she too had her Shiroi Hoshi No Me activated.

"Girls, knock it off. Kasumi, get off my daughter. I don't care if you both are in heat." Kushina appeared from behind another tree. She was wearing a trench coat like Naruko's but with the words "Red Death" in kanji instead.

"Kushina-sensei." Kurenai said, shocked.

"Naruko, why did you have us come here, and I want the truth young lady. After that, we will talk about your fashion sense." Kushina said, her daughter trying to look innocent.

"Well mother, you see... I had a feeling that we would be going up against some ninja on this mission and I was right. Just a while ago, I took out the Demon Brothers who were after our client. But, I now have a feeling we might run into the Demon of the Mist: Zabuza Momochi." Naruko explained, making everyone look like they just watched someone close to them die.

"N-Naruko... a-are you sure of that? I-I mean, what are the-" Kurenai stuttered, only to see Naruko wear a dark grin.

"Yes I'm sure Sensei. The Demon Brothers work for Zabuza, so I know that he will be the one to come after the client next. First you send the pawns, and if they fail, go after them yourself. **But what he doesn't expect is me slicing his head off with my swords**." Naruko said darkly, making everyone except the Uzumakis back away slowly.

"Um... Kushina? Is she okay? She seems different." Kurenai asked.

"Oh, this. It's normal for any Uzumaki girl. It only happens where there's going to be strong ninja, our blood lust boils up to the point that we won't stop until the enemy is dead or until someone can knock us out." Kushina explained, looking back at her daughter to see that she was back to normal.

Naruko scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that. I think we should go so we can get this mission over with." Naruko started walking, Kasumi and Natsumi running after her.

"Princess Naruko, wait!" Kasumi yelled, mentally smirking. She knew that Naruko hated that nickname.

Naruko slammed Kasumi hard up against a tree, freaking everyone out. She put her mouth up to Kasumi's ear. "Cousin, I love you a lot more than you'll ever know. But don't ever call me Princess unless I say you can, or you'll find out just how naughty two girls can get." Naruko whispered, making the girl shiver.

"You know we can get naughty anytime we want Naruko. I don't mind, we both are in heat after all." Kasumi winked, making Naruko blush.

"You know I would act on that right now, but the pervert is here. Maybe later." Kasumi's eyes widened, not thinking what she said could possibly get turned around. "Now, can we go?" Naruko asked getting a nod from Kasumi.

Two Hours Later

"Are we there yet?" Ino groaned, getting a weird look from Naruko.

"Ino, shut up." Naruko glared at the blonde. "Ino, lesson one: never complain, lesson two: suck it up, lesson three: deal with it, and lesson four..." Naruko looked around, "Be aware of your surroundings. You never know when someone is watching." She threw a kunai into a bush and ran over to it, only to see a white rabbit scared half to death.

"Naruko! You almost killed a rabbit." Hinata walked over to it, comforting it.

_What? White? But it's not winter so why is there a whit-_ Naruko thought. "A substitution jutsu! We've been had, fuck!" Naruko looked around. "Everyone down, now!" Naruko ran over to Tazuna, pushing him down as a sword went flying into a tree. A man with bandages around his mouth appeared on top of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Land of Waves

"So that's why the Demon Brothers failed. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death; Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress; Asuma Sarutobi of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve; and Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin." The man said. He was only wearing a pair of pants that looked like they belonged on a cow with a mask made of bandages.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. He was declared as an A-rank Missing-nin after a failed attempt at trying to kill the Fourth Mizukage Yagura because of the Bloodline War." Naruko explained, to everyone's shock about her being that knowledgeable.

Zabuza looked at the girl with an evil grin. "I'm surprised that a little genin would even know my name, yet my history."

Naruko shrugged. "It's not hard to know who you are, No-Brows." That made Zabuza's face red with anger, having never been insulted before.

"What did you call me you little redheaded bitch?!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruko looked at the Missing-nin with a mocking smirk. "Let's see... I called you a tasteless, idiotic, no-brows loser." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Naruko, stop. You have no idea what he can do." Kurenai warned, only to have Naruko glare at her, making her jump at the killer intent that she felt coming from Naruko.

"Sensei, you have no idea what **I** can do. Neither does Captain No-Brows over there." Zabuza's anger reached to new levels.

"**That's it, you little bitch! You'll be the first one to die!"** Zabuza grabbed his sword out of the tree and started running towards the Naruko with the intent to kill. As he closed in, he saw Naruko run through several hand signs in less than a second. "Nice speed, little girl, but your jutsu won't work!" Zabuza yelled, only for his sword to be stopped by Naruko's hair as it wrapped around her, making a rock hard cocoon.

"What do you think of my grandfather's **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo Jutsu**? Comes in handy for quick shield, don't cha think?" Her hair returned to normal. "Now this next one is my own creation." She went through four hand signs in 0.5 seconds. "**Ninja Art: Sonic Screech!**" Naruko took a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting scream at Zabuza, sending him back several feet and making everyone cover their ears.

"**What kind of fucking jutsu was that?!**" Zabuza yelled whilst covering his ears from the pain.

"Sonic Screech is specially made to make your opponent lose concentration. Just like nails on a chalkboard." Naruko said, appearing from behind Zabuza and holding one of her swords to his neck.

"H-How did you get behind me so fast?" Zabuza asked, dumbfounded.

"That's easy, No-Brows. You were fighting one of my **Shadow Clones **while I was hiding and cloaking my chakra so you couldn't tell where I was. Rules of a Ninja: Never underestimate your opponent, and never let the enemy get behind you, Zabuza." Zabuza turned pale at the thought of being beaten by a genin, only to see her sword drop.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you killed me?" Zabuza asked, starting to feel woozy.

Naruko started walking back to her group. "Because you can barely move any muscles, and, even when I'm in a blood lust, I refuse to fight a defenseless opponent. That, and in any moment, the both of us will pass out. You, from the jutsu I used, and me, from using too much chakra."

"What do you mea-" That moment, Zabuza collapsed, and Naruko shortly after. Everyone ran towards the redhead while a masked figure came into view.

"Thank you." The figure said as it vanished with Zabuza's body.

Kushina picked up Naruko. "Tazuna, how far is your house from here?" She put the passed-out Kunoichi on her back.

"About ten minutes. Follow me." He replied, walking in the direction of his home.

Five Minutes Later

"So this is the Land of Waves. It looks like it has seen better days..." Ino said, walking next to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Good eye you blonde idiot. What else do you think Gato would do to a village?" Naruko said as she woke up.

"Naruko? You're awake, but know? You should still be out of it." Kushina asked her daughter.

"Aunt Kushina, look at Naruko's face. It has weird lines on it." Kasumi said as everyone looked at Naruko, only to see something similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth Seal when activated. Kushina put her down so she could look at her, only to gasp.

"Naruko! Tell me right now how you got a hold of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth Seal!" Kushina asked, a bit pissed off.

"Mom, calm down. This is not grandma's seal, it's my version of it. The Triple Threat Seal, or **Yin-Yang Creation Reversal**. I made it myself mother, so don't worry." Naruko tried standing up, but collapsed back down.

"Naruko, take it easy cuz." Kasumi said as she tried to get Naruko to stay down, only to get whacked upside the head by Naruko. "Hey! I'm just trying to help. No need to hit me Naruko." Kasumi was trying not to retaliate back.

"Well, if you want to help, then help me walk to Tazuna's house. You too Natsumi." Natsumi walked over to her.

"Why me and not Kohaku?" She placed one of Naruko's arms over her shoulder to help her walk.

"Because you're closer than her."

"Good point. Her tail does have a mind of its own also..." Kasumi said in a low whisper so only certain people could hear.

"Well if you girls are all done, can we go please?" Tazuna said, walking towards his house.

Tazuna's House

"Tsunami, I'm home." Tazuna said, walking into the house,. A woman who looked thirty-five with dark blue hair to come out of the kitchen.

"Father! Thank God you're safe." Tsunami gave her dad a hug.

"Well, it's all thanks to them that I made it back home alive and not in a body bag."

Tsunami slapped him upside the head and glared at him. "Father, don't speak like that." She turned to the group of fourteen. "Now then, why don't you all come in? Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you Tsunami. Let me introduce everyone." Asuma said as he introduced himself, Kurenai, Kushina, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Naruko, Shino, Kohaku, Natsumi, and Kasumi. Naruko had to introduce Kiyomi and Kimiko. (Author/Editor's Note: This is just a recap of all who are still there. It's quite easy to forget when you have such a large group of characters.)

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Dinner might not be much, but it's something." Tsunami said, smiling.

"Don't worry about that Tsunami. Just let me take care of that. You'll have enough food to last you a month." Naruko said.

"Naruko, what do you mean?" Tsunami asked, watching the girl take out a scroll.

"I don't think a scroll can help them Naruko." Ino said, making everyone look at her like she had no idea what a** Sealing Scroll **was.

"You know Ino, for a girl whose father is a ninja, you know jack shit about how ninja's pack." Ino started getting red with anger. "This is a Sealing Scroll. Inside, it holds the food that I brought with me." Naruko unrolled the scroll and filled it with some chakra, and, in a puff of smoke, there was enough food to feed an army of ninja for a week.

"Naruko..." Ino stared at all the food.

"What?"

"How can you eat all that stuff? You'll just get fat." Naruko started laughing.

"Please Ino, I eat three good meals a day, with snacks in between, then I train for five hours a day. Everyday. Just look at me, I have a figure that most women would kill for. Hell, I got a breast size most girls our age would fight over." Ino stared at the girl in wonder.

_Is that why I'm so weak? Because I don't train and eat right?_ Ino thought to herself, then made it a goal to be as strong as Naruko.

"Now then, Tsunami, take what you need. There's plenty of food here." Naruko said.

Tsunami bowed. "Thank you Naruko." She started picking out things she thought would be good.

The Clearing

The next morning, Team Eight; Team Ten; and the Uzu Kunoichi were getting ready for training.

"Okay everyone, today we are going to learn how to Tree Climb without using our hands." Kurenai said, only to get a weird look from Naruko.

"Um, Sensei, please don't tell me you are just now teaching them Tree Walking." Naruko said, looking at her instructor.

"Yes, why Naruko?"

"Well..." Naruko walked to the tree and started walking up it and stood on top of a branch. The genin just stared at her in amazement. "You see, I already know that, and more."

"Well Naruko, what all do you know?" Asuma asked, looking up at her.

Naruko jumped down. "Well, let's see. I mastered the **tree walk, kunai balancing, senbon balancing**, as well as **leaf balancing**. I also have a Medic-Nin license, plus I completed **elemental manipulation training in earth, lightning, wind, and fire**. Plus I am a **seal master**, thanks to my grandfather's teachings, and I know the **Chakra Scalpel,** thanks to my grandmother's teachings. All I need is **water walking, whirlpool walking, waterfall climbing, and water manipulation training**." Everyone except the Uzus and her grandparents looked at her in awe.

"Naruko, you're only thirteen and you have all that training done! Most of that is Jōnin level training!" Asuma said, looking at her in shock that a genin could have all done by the time they graduate the Academy.

"So? Like I said, I trained every day since I was five. I had all that training done by the time I was ten. Also, I just would like one more thing to say."

"What would that be Naruko?" Kushina asked, looking at her daughter.

"I fucking love **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. It's the best damn thing ever!" Naruko said, smiling.

"What's so great about a clone?" Ino asked in confusion.

Asuma turned to the blonde. "Ino, Naruko here can use a forbidden clone jutsu called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clones can do anything Naruko can, and when they disappear, anything they learned is transferred to Naruko."

"Yep, and the old man doesn't realize, with this jutsu, he could get his paperwork done a lot faster." Naruko smirked.

"Well then. Naruko, you and your cousins will work on water walking while the others work on tree walking." Kushina said, making the redhead get up and walk over to the river. "Also, while you four are at it, work on water dancing since it's the first level of water manipulation training." The four redheads nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm taking off my clothes." The other three looked at her like she was nuts.

"Naruko, are you crazy?" Kohaku asked.

"No, I don't want to get my clothes wet. This way, only my underwear gets wet." Naruko started removing her clothes. Kushina walked up to the Uzus.

"Naruko's right girls. It's better to have your underwear wet rather than your whole outfit." The other girls nodded and started taking off their clothes.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei... why are they taking their clothes off?" Hinata asked, looking at them, blushing.

"Don't worry Hinata. That's the best way for a beginner to learn how to water walk. That way their clothes don't get wet. Better your underwear being wet than your entire outfit." Kurenai replied, noticing Hinata's blush.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "If I find anything in your book about them, I will kill you." She walked over to join the four in their training.

"Grandma, why don't you join us? Mom's too chicken to join in." Naruko said while dancing on the water. Her hair flowed around her with every turn, making Hinata think she looked like a goddess. While knowing her mother would get mad at her for being called a chicken, Tsunade started walking on the water since she knew how to water walk perfectly.


End file.
